A glimpse
by xByDefault
Summary: If there is one thing Ben respects, it's the time line and the avoidance of paradoxes. Short oneshot, pre -Brooken, BenRook -because of Ben 10'000 with an ulterior agenda.


**Inspired by the end of episode "Ben again" with Ben 10'000 at the very end of the episode, Because who doesn't like to some degree mess with alternate timelines. **

**Obviosly pre Brooken, BenRook in mind.**

**No beta, just a fan who's native language is not English and has to go back and change things right after posting :P**

* * *

><p>The time war was far from over, but the battle at this place and time was. Future timeline Ben stopped in his tracks before entering the time rift, snapping his fingers, "Right! I almost forgot!" He turned towards his younger alter ego and his partner, gesturing for the revonnahgander to come to him, "Rook, get over here, there is something I need to show you." He then pointed at his younger self, "You! Younger me, turn around and cover your ears, the grown ups need to have a conversation without paradoxes."<p>

Younger Ben threw his arms above his head in a dramatic display of annoyance as he turned around, "Ugh, fiiine! But be quick about it, Rook and I don't have all day."

Rook cautiously approached the older version of his partner as the current time one walked over to the Proto-TRUK, grumbling under his breath, hands deep in pockets.

"And no peeking!" The older Ben shouted, cupping his hands for the voice to carry. "So, where were we?" He turned to Rook, all smiles.

The revonnahgander answered, "You wanted to show me something?".

"Right, check this out. Remember, this is important", The man gestured for Rook to come even closer to see whatever he was about to rummage out of his pocket.

As Rook leaned closer he was grabbed by his shoulder and held by a firm grip by the back of his skull with one hand. Before he could release himself from the hold, he was pulled in by the human for a kiss. It was a quick but hard press of lips and lasted only for a short moment before Rook jerked away and pushed the human at arms length, hand going for his Proto-Tool.

"What was that for?!" The alien hissed in confusion.

"Easy, I'm just following the timeline. Now put that away before you poke someone's eye out."

"That still does not answer my question."

The older Ben backed away towards the rift, smiling, "_That_, my friend, was our first kiss, well, maybe not mine, you know, time traveling and all that."

Rook furrowed his brow, " I... Do not understand."

"Oh, you will eventually." The older Ben winked at him, green eyes glinting in the light engulfing him before he disappeared completely into the closing time rift.

As the rift sizzled out of existence there stood a lone revonnahgander, with a sense of frustration and a great deal of confusion.

Ben was fiddling with his omnitrix not looking up as Rook entered the driver's seat of the Proto-TRUK.

"So, what did he, uh me, want to tell you? Doesn't hurt to ask anyway."

Rook started the engine without answering Ben, keeping his gaze fixed on the road in front of them.

"Fine, be that way then," Ben crossed his arms and sank into his seat, "like I care."

They were nearing the city limit of Bellwood when Rook finally spoke.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben straightened up, glad that Rook was out of whatever mood and and had decided to break the silent broody state he'd been in so far.

Rook opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and once more turned his focus to the road. "Never mind. It was nothing."

"Dude, are you okay? You don't look too good. Did something happen?" Ben leaned over to Rook, worry written over his face. "What did older me tell you?"

"I said, it's nothing." The revonnahgander ground out, making a sharp turn with the Proto-TRUK around a corner into the inner city of Bellwood.

The contraction did not skip by Ben unnoticed, "Okay now I _know_ something is up. Pull over, now, Rook."

Rook complied and parked the TRUK at the road side.

Rook took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting back against the seat before he spoke to his partner, "It is more that he showed me a possible outcome of the future and," He cast a glanced towards the human teen in the passenger seat next to him, "-I do not know what to think of it, at the moment, at this specific time."

The young human furrowed his brows , "That bad, huh?"

"Not really, but it do put things in perspective," Rook stared into his lap almost guiltily.

Ben not satisfied with the answer but not wishing to push it, "Okay..?"

"That is all, Ben, I promise."

"If you say so, tough guy." Ben was about to pat his alien partner on the shoulder when said partner shied away from his touch. Rook, embarrassed by his reaction and with Ben confused and then down right angry, because, hey, this was new.

The revonnahgander silently cursed himself, Ben was not to blame for this, but at the same time he felt confused about future Ben's actions, because if the future time line did certain things where did that leave current Ben at? Nevertheless, it was silly of him.

"Kay. Real nice, I swear, if he, future me, _whatever_, did anything to you I will personally travel time to kick his, my, butt! You get me!?"

Rook, after Ben's his outburst of protectiveness took a long and hard look at his partner and seemed from somewhere come to a conclusion as he eventually smiled, if somewhat lenient. "Do not worry, Ben. I believe it will sort itself out shortly enough."

"You sure, Rook? Because if-"

"Yes, Ben. I am sure of it" He was now fully smiling and whatever had been troubling him had for now left his mind, his body relaxing and he put the TRUK into movement. leaving the side and up on the road again.

"I am most confident that it will work itself out in the end"


End file.
